edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ed,Edd n Eddy Movie The Movie!
Ed Edd n Eddy Movie the Movie! is a Fan-Fiction Sequal to Ed Edd n Eddy`s Big Picture Show created by Cliffjumperprime2 on deviantART it is based off Drawn Together Movie the Movie! Polt Its starts off when Ed Edd n Eddy are sleeping then there creator The Sockbat Producer ( a copy of Danny A.) to inform then of a contest. Later Double-d discovers that he can swear without being censored. When he discovers the show's control room, having been abandoned for an apparently long time, he realizes that Ed Edd n Eddy has been cancelled. The Eds check their TV listings and find out that their time slot had been taken over by a TV show called, "The Suck My Taint Show". Eddy calls the network to find out why they were cancelled. The network head, upon hearing from Eddy learns that Ed,Edd n Eddy are still alive and summons I.S.R.A.E.L. (Intelligent Smart Robot Animation Eraser Lady), a robot designed specifically to erase cartoon charaters. The Sockbat Producer worns them before I.S.R.A.E.L. shows up but manage to escape just in time in The Retro Van, Once they escape from I.S.R.A.E.L., Edd insists that the way to survive is to get their show back on the air, and suggests that they can seek out the Suck My Taint Girl for help.They decide to go and try to get their show back on the air at any cost. Then a Fat Person named David Huff steals the van and drives off alone time Back at the network, the Sockbat Producer tells the network head that he cannot bring himself to have them erased, having become attached to them. The Sockbat Producer states that he won't help the network head with his mission, but the network head reveals that he has kidnapped the Sockbat Producer's son. The sockbat Producer reluctantly agrees to help, and he and I.S.R.A.E.L. take off in pursuit of the Eds once again. Meanwhile, Edd n Eddy visit the set of The Suck My Taint Show and meet the Suck My Taint Girl, who reveals herself to be a fan of the Ed's show. She tells the group that they were cancelled because vulgar and toliet humor is only acceptable when your show "makes a point", and that if they want to get Ed Edd n Eddy back on the air, they will need to get a point, which they can do by making a visit to Make-A-Point Land. She tells Edd that if he will bring Ed to meet her, she will take them to Make-A-Point Land. After tracking down the others, the remaining group return to the set of The Suck My Taint Show. The Suck My Taint Girl agrees to take the rest of the group to Make-A-Point Land to get a point. The wizard of Make-A-Point Land agrees to give the group a point, and presents them with a box containing said point. Eddy protest them by claiming that they shouldn't open the box, that he is happier being disgusting for no reason. The others agree with Eddy. a Small Boy disagrees, determined to get back on the air, he opens the box to find out it contains an eraser bomb which erases him from existence. The wizard explains he was forced to give them the box with a eraser bomb. It is then that the network head, The Sockbat Producer, and I.S.R.A.E.L. Edd asks how they knew they were going to the palace, which the Suck My Taint Girl reveals that she blackmailed them and is the Network Head's wife. I.S.R.A.E.L. prepares to kill the housemates, The Sockbat Producer manages to convince I.S.R.A.E.L. that they have a right to exist as she does. She then impales the network head on a spike. The network head then opens his coat to reveal that he had enough explosive erasers strapped to his waist to destroy all of Make-A-Point Land. As The Network Head drops the remote to explode Make-A-Point Land, The Suck My Taint Girl tries to grab it but the Sockbat Producer dives on top of her to stop her. Then Ed, Edd n Eddy make a getaway. The Sockbat Producer and the Suck My Taint Girl struggle for possession of the detonator, in the process dropping it, erasing all of Make-A-Point Land, including themselves. The housemates make it out just in time The Eds visit the remains of the erased Ed house. The Sockbat Producer's son shows up to inform them that he might be able to help them by giving them a direct-to-DVD movie. Everything happily laughs until Ed accidentally steps on a eraser bomb caught in the ground, erasing them all from existence.